


Slime and Punishment

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Powers (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1636280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it stands now she's got green slime all over her and jack-shit on the perp.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gabby silang

 

 

"On my count.."

A glance around.

"Five."

"Four."

"Thr-"

Suddenly some jackass jumps the count, throws open the door and it all goes to hell from there. By the time she makes it into the back room, past piles of green slime and flat-out disgusting walls there's really only time for one thing-

"MO-THER-fuckers."

***

When Deena was ten years old she knew she was going to be a cop. She stood beside her mother's hospital bed and stared at the tv watching some suburban street slowly be consumed by fire. The reporter was saying something about it not being arson or a left-over cigarette but a new method of crime that was "sweeping the nation: super-mistakes by so-called superheroes."

Turns out that Kid Inferno was throwing a toga party and things got out of hand when he tried to show off for a bunch of girls. The reporter was trying to spin it, but the basic truth was the kid was horny and wanted to get laid by showing off his so-called powers.

The shot panned away to show the destruction and when it zoomed back the reporter was standing next to this tough looking female cop. She was explaining the situation in such a matter-of-fact manner, absolutely unfazed by the complete weirdness of spontaneous combustive teenagers that Deena decided then and there she wanted to be exactly like her. 

Twelve years later, Sergeant Wright was the officer that administered her final exam at the academy, Deena didn't say anything.

***

She's going to kick somebody's ass for this one. Really kick their ass, not just make gestures and if Christian gets in her way, she's going to- Well, duck around him but then she's going to kick somebody's ass.

The evidence is ruined to say the least, it definitely seems that the slime is the eroding type. Not that it matters because even if they get anything they're going to have a hell of a time convincing a judge that any of this could be admissible in court. And damn it, if Guy-Gonna-Get-His-ASS-kicked had waited just one more fucking second this wouldn't have been a problem.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

***

When Deena found out that her partner was dirty, eyes up in Mama Joon's junk, it wasn't that she was all that surprised. She'd watched enough television shows to know that cops went bad on a regular basis. Hell, she'd look at her paycheck and realized the temptation for a handout was almost a necessity at times. But she was damn disappointed in just how bad Adlard was at the whole thing. For fuck's sake he was a cop! He found bad guys everyday using no more than common sense and some really shitty equipment. Why wouldn't he think to do something at least a little bit less transparent?

It's like that case they worked where some kid stole from a seafood restaurant and then ordered takeout the next day. The delivery guy recognized the kid's face and that was that. Five years in jail and should have been more for complete incompetence.

Adlard didn't get jail time, but he got an early visit to Saint Peter. Either way he wasn't a cop any more. 

***

They get everything boxed up and sent over to the lab just in case anything can be salvaged. She then spends twenty minutes berating every damn one of them with the exception of Christian who just leans against a wall and tries not to smile. At the end, he pushes away, nods at her and they walk off in unison leaving about fifteen men still flinching and holding their ball sacks.

"Bastards."

***

Deena's been around the block enough to know that every cop's got a secret. Some of them are easy to figure out like Adlard's, hands in the cookie jar and angelic faces and "who me" attitudes. Some of them are better if them remain secret, like Christian's high flying ways and King's two boyfriends who happen to be brothers and that guy who smells funny because he- it's good to keep those kind of secrets. But the best secrets are the ones that you never find out, secrets like hers.

Because "died in space and then got weird alien abilities and oh yeah did I mention that I killed my ex-boyfriend and a perp we were chasing?" Well it doesn't roll off the tongue for one thing.

***

The point of the botched raid was to gather information on a new guy in town, calls himself the Slime Master. Deena knew as soon as they got the call that it wasn't going to end well. But her team was in charge, which meant that she could limit the mistakes and hopefully get enough in one go on this guy to put him away. Or at least run him out of town so he'd be slime in someone else's hair.

As it stands now she's got green slime all over her and jack-shit on the perp.

"This is bullshit Christian. Fucking bullshit."

He just nods and keeps walking which is a very Christian-esque thing to do. Agreeing and annoying her at the same time.

Jackass.

***

Deena's never been very good with partners. It's not that she's difficult, it's that she's, well, particular in her methods. She's not by the book, she's not bribe-able and she doesn't hold a grudge against powers. That pretty much makes her damn hard to match up with anyone. It's a lucky break that she works so well with Christian. Most of the squad room assumes they're screwing. 

***

Four hours later, Deena gets a call from the chief to head down to evidence. The room reeks like high school locker rooms crossed with eight year old smelly socks. She's at once grateful for the shower and regretful because she's going to waste time having to take another one when she leaves here.

"Let me get this straight, you're saying that all the words on every file disappeared except for A, E, I, O and U?"

The two evidence cops across from her, hands covered in congealed green gunk, only nodded. 

"That has got to be the lamest power ever. I mean consonant letter-eating slime has to beat communicating with rocks, right? It definitely beats the kid with the purple crayon. What a fucking joke."

She looks at the guys, "Good job, now go home and burn your clothes. You both fucking stink."

***

Whenever Deena got caught cussing growing up, her dad always gave her some lecture about 'saintly words' and 'proper behavior'. She didn't mind much, especially because most Sunday afternoon's he'd be misusing his own saintly words cheering for the Deacons. It was just one of those things that adults did, she rationalized, they wanted to keep all the good stuff for themselves: cursing, alcohol, driving and sex.

***

It's a lucky break, but they get a tip from a guy "who knows a guy who knows a girl who knows a john who has a girl who's fucking some guy that dissolves parts of graffiti." It's the best and worst kind of lead. Totally bullshit for building an actual case, but dead-on for arresting a perp.

They find him twenty minutes later, pants down, dick out, surrounded by "MK VS JNNFR" and "DLPHNS RL!!". He's arrested, the girl gets a warning and Deena's back at the station in an hour with a solved case.

Not a bad day. If she heads home now she might even catch the last of- 

"DEENA! Grab your partner and head up to the financial sector now. We've got a situation"

Oh well, she didn't sign up to be a cop for the early nights. Besides maybe she'll get interviewed by some financial reporter and in turn inspire some kid to be a cop.

Nah, no fucking way.

 


End file.
